halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin-142
|birth=2511 |death=2638 |gender=Male |service=2525—2589 |affiliation= , , |rank= |unit= |battle= |award=Purple Heart, Medal, Medal, Beta Taurius II Campaign Medal, many others }} Force Master Chief Petty Officer Colin-142 was a SPARTAN-II commando who served during the . Unlike most SPARTAN-IIs, Colin was not assigned to a specific SPARTAN team, instead carrying out secret missions for ONI by himself or operating alongside various SPARTAN units for various reasons. As such, much of his operational history is classified, and he is also trained to fulfill a wide variety of tasks and roles, and to use a diverse assortment of weapons and ordnance. Colin has worked alongside Sapphire Team on numerous occasions, and has become well acquainted with its members, particularly its commander, Bailey-132. Colin was very lively for a SPARTAN, and was known for having a good sense of humor about almost everything, using it to lighten the heavy mood of others in combat. However, he also knew when to be serious. He excelled in situations that required brute strength, and also had a liking of ranged weaponry. He hated most , and rarely showed them any respect whatsoever, feeling as though ONI was trying to replace him and his fellow SPARTAN-IIs with poorly-made knock-offs. He was particularily disrespectful towards VALKRYIE Team following the death of Mikaela-A061, calling Mikaela a "stupid bitch" for jumping in front of a meant for her teammate and ex-lover, Sirius-A333. Early Life Colin was born on the colony world of Paris IV to a middle class family. He was a competitive and aggressive child, as well as fiercely independent, and was always getting into trouble. Colin attracted the attention of ONI Section III, and at the age of six he was abducted and replaced with a after it was confirmed that he met the genetic requirements for SPARTAN-II candidacy. Training Colin went through the standard training regimen that all SPARTAN-IIs went through. He was always at odds with his ONI handlers, due to his stubborn tendencies to retain his independence, and often advocated the other candidates to show who they really were. ONI tried many unethical procedures in an attempt to break him of this. Eventually they resorted to sending him on training exercises that would sometimes last up to two weeks at a time. They hoped the solitary conditions, with little food and no weapons to hunt, would reinforce the idea of needing to use teamwork to survive, but Colin managed to maintain his independence, although he learned to hide it from ONI personnel. This eventually led him to believe this is what led to his proficiency in solo missions during the Insurrection and the Covenant War. The other candidates thought nothing more of Colin other than a minor annoyance, due to the fact he was very talkative and social. Many of the other candidates disliked how he always tried to get to know them, disrupting their training and feared he could possibly get them into trouble with the ONI handlers. Colin nonetheless managed to excel in his training, occasionally reaching the top fifteenth percentile. He eventually managed to "soften up" some of the other candidates, and formed relations with them. The ones he considered himself the closest to were , , and . Colin made it through the augmentations without incident, although unlike most of the other candidates, whos sex drives were reduced, his remained the same. He later sank into depression after seeing the effects of the bone ossification on René, who it was theorized that he had taken a romantic interest in. He later regained his old personality after the Covenant attacked in 2525, realizing there were more things to be depressed about, and that he needed to be happy to make it through the war. Insurrection During the Insurrection, the majority of the missions he was sent on were solo. He disliked killing other humans, thinking it was a waste of time, resources, and most importantly lives. Colin nonetheless served the UNSC in quelling the rebellions, on worlds like , , and Beta Taurius II. This was all cut short though, when in February, 2525, humanity was attacked by a genocidal group of aliens known as the Covenant. Colin along with the rest of the SPARTANs were taken to to recieve the new MJOLNIR PAA. Covenant War Career Service Vitae |} Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope